Quantum Lives
by CSINYmanic
Summary: What if Voyager was not under the command of Captain Janeway. And What if Tom never left Starfleet. Tom Paris is about to find out...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS AND RIGHTS BELONG TO PARAMOUNT**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Tom Paris felt sore all over as he opened his eyes he saw that he was in sickbay. He began to rise and he saw the Doctor in his office working at his terminal.

"Doc" He called.

The EMH looked up and saw that Tom was awake. He got up and walked over to him.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. What's your name?" The EMH asked.

"Tom Paris" Tom responded.

"What's your rank and position?" The EMH asked again.

Confused Tom answered. "Ensign and I'm Flight Control Officer of the Federation Starship Voyager."

The EMH frowned and looked at his medical scanners again. The Doctor tapped his combadge and said. "Doctor to the bridge."

"_Go ahead Doctor"_ was the reply that came over the com and Tom recognised the voice but couldn't place it.

"Commander you had better get to sickbay and bring commander Janeway with you." He said.

"_On our way_" was the reply.

Tom still couldn't place the voice then he heard what the Doctor said. _Commander Janeway, not Captain Janeway _he thought.

Several minutes later the doors to sickbay opened and in walked Janeway but in a blue science uniform and he noted that she only had three pips on her collar and one was black. She was a Lt. Commander. The second person to enter was someone that Tom practically did not want to see again. Commander Maxwell Bruke in a red command uniform and he had three gold pips. He was a full commander.

They both walked over to Tom smiling. "Captain, how you feeling?" Bruke asked. Tom froze and his hand flew to his neck. He had four pips.

He was the captain.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**- THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER TO A STORY I'M WORKING ON PLEASE REVIEW.**

**-I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK.**

**-IN THIS STORY THERE IS GOING TO BE A SET OF LOG ENTRIES FOR MOST OF IT.**

**-I AM THINKING OF A COMPANION STORY IN WHERE YOU CAN SEE VOYAGERS JOURNEY UNDER THE COMMAND OF CAPTAIN TOM PARIS.**

**-LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**THANKS**


	2. Confusion

* * *

"How are you feeling Captain?" Asked Commander Janeway.

"It's good to see you awake Tom, you had us worried for a bit." Said Bruke.

"What happened?" Tom asked.

"You were involved in an explosion in engineering. You've been unconscious for two days." The Doctor explained.

"Was B'Elanna hurt and anybody else?" He asked.

Bruke put his hand on Tom's shoulder. "Tom, B'Elanna's been on an away mission with Miral, Tuvok and Neelix. Don't you remember?" He said.

Tom shook his head no. This was all so confusing.

"Perhaps it would be best if the captain were to return to his quarters. It might help his recovery process. But before I send him there I'd like to speak to you both." The Doctor motioned the pair of officers into his office.

They all left and walked into the office. "Has Commander Paris been informed about what's happened?" The Doctor asked as they entered.

"Not yet. I spoke with Tuvok and told him not to say anything. I didn't want her to worry about anything." Said Bruke. Both the EMH and Janeway shared a look that meant that they understood his reasons.

Bruke looked at his captain sitting on the biobed then turned to Janeway and said. "Kathryn I want you to take him to his quarters and let him listen to his logs. Hopefully we can help him get back to normal fast enough that B'Elanna won't be extremely worried."

"That doesn't explain why he thought that his rank was Ensign and that he had Lt. Chakotay's job." The Doctor said.

"WHAT!!" Bruke and Janeway echoed.

"Sorry I thought I mentioned that. The captain said he was an Ensign and that he was Flight Control Officer when I asked him." The Doctor explained.

"Could he have lost his memory? He was a FCO when he was an ensign on board the Twilight." Janeway said.

"No. He said he was the FCO of Voyager. It may just be confusion that's why I'm suggesting that he read his logs in his quarters."

"Alright Doctor. I'll go along with your assessment just now. Keep me informed." Bruke said before leaving.

Tom sat on the biobed utterly confused. This isn't my Voyager and I have to find a way to tell them without sounding crazy he thought.

He then noticed Janeway walking towards him and she then stood next to him and spoke softly. "Tom. I'm going to take you to your quarters and then you can listen to your logs and then hopefully you'll be back to your old self. Come on."

They both walked to the turbolift and Janeway called for deck 3. They stepped out and they arrived at the captain's quarters. The door opened and he stepped in.

"Call if you need anything Captain." Janeway said.

The doors closed and Tom looked round and found things that said that he did not live alone. He found woman's clothes in his drawers. He also noticed a small bed in a small alcove in the quarters. A child he thought. That's when he saw it. A holopic sitting on the view port ledge. The picture was of B'Elanna and himself with a little girl which appeared to be at least one year old. He picked up the picture and sat down at his desk. While looking at the picture he noticed that both he and B'Elanna were smiling but what he really noticed was that they were both wearing wedding bands. His eyes flashed to his left hand and he did have one on. This was too weird.

He set the picture next to his computer terminal and began to access his logs of over the last six years.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**-THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE LOG ENTRYS FOR THE SIX YEARS OF VOYAGERS JOURNEYS.**

**-THEY WILL ALSO SERVE AS A PREVIEW OF THE UPCOMING COMPANION STORY:**

**/-STAR TREK VOYAGER: THE JOURNEY OF CAPTAIN TOM PARIS-\**

**-I PLAN TO START THAT STORY SOMETIME SOON.**


	3. His Crew and Log Entry Caretaker

**-FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS IT WILL BE LOG ENTRIES.**

**-FOR THE STARDATES I WILL PLACE THE EPISODE NAMES INSTEAD OF THE NUMBERS.**

**-I HAVE BEEN A STAR TREK FAN FOR A LONG TIME AND FOR THE LIFE OF ME I HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO FIGURE THE STARDATE SYSTEM.**

**SO FOR THE SAKE OF CLARITY I HAVE JUST USED THE EPISODE NAMES FOR THE STARDATES.**

* * *

As Tom sat at his desk he entered a command into his terminal.

"Computer, display a list of ships personal." Tom said.

The computer beeped and the on the screen it showed a list of the ships officers in order of the command structure.

Commanding Officer – Captain Thomas Eugene Paris

First Officer – Commander Maxwell Bruke

Chief Science/Second Officer – Lt. Commander Kathryn Janeway

Flight Control Officer – Lt. Commander Chakotay

Chief Engineer – Lt. Commander B'Elanna Paris

Chief Tactical/Security Officer – Lt. Tuvok

Chief Operations Officer – Ensign Harry Kim

Chief Medical Officer – Emergency Medical Hologram

Astrometrics Officer – Seven of Nine

Ambassador/Moral Officer – Neelix

Science Officer – Lt. Samantha Wildman

As Tom read he came to the section where the children were listed.

Children – Naomi Wildman

Icheb

Miral Paris

Miral Paris h thought. He knew that B'Elanna's mothers name was Miral so this Tom and B'Elanna must have named their daughter after her grandmother.

He looked at the picture on his desk and noticed how much his daughter looked like her mother. He tore his eyes away from the picture and called out to the computer.

"Computer, play log entries from stardate (pre-Caretaker) – present."

The next sounds Tom heard were that of his own voice.

Commander's Personal Log Stardate (pre-Caretaker)

I've just been assigned to the starship Voyager as her first officer under Captain Cavit. My father tells me that Voyager is one of the newest ships in service so she may be a bit of a handful. But I'm looking forward to the challenge.

End Log

=/\=

First Officer's Log Stardate (Caretaker)

We're stuck at Deep Space Nine awaiting the last of our crew. After that our mission is to locate a Maquis ship in the badlands. I met Voyager's new operations officer, Ensign Harry Kim. He is a really green kid, but I think of him as a friend and I hope he does too.

I may be Voyager's First Officer but I like to be friends with the lower ranks.

End Log

=/\=

Acting Captain's Log Stardate (Caretaker)

With the captain's death I have assumed command of Voyager and with the help of the Maquis ship Liberty in search f our missing crewmembers. Harry Kim from Voyager and B'Elanna Torres from the Liberty.

According to Mr Neelix, a Talaxian has given a location as to where our missing crewmembers are.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Caretaker)

I have officially assumed command of Voyager. I destroyed the Caretaker's array based on my opinion that if I hadn't a species called the Ocompa would have been destroyed.

I have decided to merge the two crews since the Liberty was destroyed. And I have given the Liberty's crew positions on my crew. The Liberty's Captain was a Lt. Commander when he was in Starfleet so I have reinstated him as my Chief Pilot and Flight Control Officer. I am also considering the Liberty's Chief Engineer to become Voyager's but I will have to see how well she works before I make my decision. I have also made former Second Officer Commander Maxwell Bruke my First Officer.

End Log.


	4. Log Entry Season 1

Captain's Log Stardate (Parallax)

We've been in the Delta Quadrant for less than a week and already we're starting to have problems. I've ordered the crew onto replicator rations in order to conserve energy. I'm hoping that we'll be able to replenish our reserves soon. As for my search for a new Chief Engineer, it has hit a bump in the road.

End Log

Captain's Log Supplemental

Voyager has become trapped in the event horizon of a quantum singularity. All attempts to escape have failed so I have called a meeting of my senior staff to discuss our options.

End Log

=/\=

Captains Log Stardate (Time and Again)

We've detected a planet that seems to be emitting a strange type of radiation. It appears that this species uses this radiation as a power source but since this species does not seem to possess warp capability, First Contact rules forbid us from making contact. Therefore I've ordered us to resume course.

End log

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Phage)

In an attempt to locate some dilithium on a planet suggested by Neelix, but it has led to something terrible. Neelix's lungs have been stolen. We've detected a vessel leaving the planet at high speed. I've ordered a pursuit course in order to locate Neelix's lungs.

End Log

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (The Cloud)

We've detected a nebula containing omacron particles and hopefully if we can replenish our energy supplies.

I have also taken steps to stop myself from distancing myself from the crew.

End Log

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Eye of the Needle)

Voyager has encountered a micro wormhole and just maybe a way home."

End Log

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Ex Post Facto)

Ensign Kim and I are on our way to begin diplomatic relations and hopefully get a better way of charting our course home.

End Log

_Substitute Log Entry_

First Officers Log Stardate (Ex Post Facto)

I have decided to take Voyager to rescue the Captain. We are now running at yellow alert."

End Log

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Emanations)

An away team sent to study asteroids has returned but it seams we've lost Ensign Kim. But we have also received a visitor.

End Log

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Prime Factors)

Voyager has met up with the Sikarans at their homeworld and I have granted the crew shore leave.

End Log

Captain's Log Stardate Supplemental

This log is to officially log that Lt. Commander Tuvok has been demoted to the rank of Lieutenant. In this entry I have to express my deepest hurt in trust as to Tuvok.

End Log

Captain's Log Stardate (State of Flux)

The Kazon have managed to get their hands on some of our technology. And the only explanation for this is that we have a traitor aboard Voyager.

End Log

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Heroes and Demons)

Ensign Kim has disappeared from the holodeck. I'm preparing to send in Chakotay and Tuvok to find Kim.

End Log

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Cathexis)

Commander Chakotay and Tuvok have been attacked and has left Chakotay brain dead. In the hope of finding a way to help him we retracing the shuttle's course.

End Log

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Faces)

Lt. Torres, Lt. Durst and myself are heading on an away mission together. This is what I hope is an opportunity to observe two good officers in action.

End Log

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Jetrel)

A doctor who fought against the Talaxians has requested to come aboard to test whether Neelix has a fatal illness.

End Log

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Learning Curve)

In order to bring some rebellious former Maquis crew members into line, I have assigned Tuvok to give them a crash course in Starfleet discipline and protocol.

End Log.


	5. Log Entry Season 2

Captain's Log Stardate (The 37's)

We've just encountered an ancient truck from Earth floating in space. We've tracked the gasoline trail that the truck left and are setting a course to follow.

Captain's Log Stardate (Supplemental

Our discovery of the humans abducted from Earth in the twentieth century has sent shockwaves trough the crew and the offer of the human settlers has made me wonder if this crew even wants to return home.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Initiations)

While replenishing Voyager's stores I let Lt. Commander Chakotay take a shuttle to perform a spiritual ceremony for his father but we've now lost contact. We are on our way to his last known coordinates.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Projections)

During the Doctors downtime a problem has occurred in the holodeck trapping him inside. And were unable to reach him.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Elogium)

Voyager has encountered a swarm of space dwelling life forms which have surrounded us and are somehow affecting Kes.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Non Sequitur)

During a shuttle mission, Ensign Kim was affected by a temporal rupture, nearly killing him in the process.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Twisted)

Voyager has encountered a cosmic ring and it is slowly crushing the ship. With Commander Janeway unconscious from coming into contact with the ring, we are running out of time before the ship is crushed.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Parturition)

We've discovered a planet that might allow us to replenish our food stores but the only people I trust to send to the planet just came to blows with each other over Kes. My First Officer and Neelix.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Persistence of Vision)

In our efforts to get home we find ourselves requesting passage through the space of a species Mr Neelix is very cautious over, but with Commander Janeway who I assigned to make the diplomatic request seeing delusions. Things may not be going as smoothly as I hoped.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Tattoo)

Lt. Commander Chakotay has discovered evidence that his tribe in the Alpha Quadrant has visited the Delta Quadrant.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Cold Fire)

After ten long months in the Delta Quadrant we have found our way home, we have located the Caretaker's mate.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Maneuvers)

After suffering damage from an attack by the Kazon and former crewmember Seska, my chief helmsman has taken it upon himself to retrieve our stolen technology.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Resistance)

On an undercover mission to retrieve an element vital to our power systems we have lost contact with three members of the away team.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Prototype)

After repairing a robot she found drifting in space, Lt. Torres has been abducted and is being forced to design a new prototype or _Voyager_ will be destroyed.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Alliances)

In order to stop the Kazon attacks on Voyager I have reluctantly decided ton form an alliance with the Kazon.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Threshold)

We've just managed to break the transwarp threshold in simulations and the first test flight is scheduled for tomorrow and I will be piloting the shuttle, which I must confess has me extremely excited.

Captain's Log Stardate (Supplemental

Voyager has just recovered myself and Lt. Torres and thanks to The Doctor we are both back to our old selves, but I feel that our next few weeks may be awkward between the both of us.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Meld)

Lt. Tuvok has just informed me that there is a murderer aboard my ship.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Dreadnought)

Voyager has discovered that a missile originally launched by the Cardassian's and then reprogrammed by the Chakotay and B'Elanna is now in the Delta Quadrant and on a course to a populated planet.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Death Wish)

Voyager has just been visited by not one but two Q's. I have a bad feeling about this.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Lifesigns)

Voyager has just rescued a female Vidiian in critical condition. Hopefully The Doctor will be able to help her.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Investigations)

Ensign Mike Ayala has asked to be put off the ship, and Mr Neelix's new entertainment program is proving to be a big success with the crew.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Deadlock)

An accident in a plasma cloud has created a duplicate Voyager.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Innocence)

While conducting diplomatic negotiations an away team has just gone missing.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (The Thaw)

We've just discovered a planet in the middle of an ice age with only a small group of survivors in stasis chambers.

=/\=

Captain's Personal Log Stardate (Resolutions)

Voyager has just left orbit of New Earth leaving Lt. Torres and myself behind because of the virus that Lt. Torres and I picked up.

Tom Paris Personal Log supplemental.

Two months after Voyager left I've begun to have feelings that a Captain is not supposed to have. But in this situation maybe I should stop being so military.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Basics-1)

Voyager has just received a distress call from Seska, which it seams that she and Chakotay's son are in trouble. I have ordered us to go to their rescue.


	6. Log Entry Season 3

Captain's Log Stardate (Basics-2)

Voyager has just been returned to my control by Commander Bruke and the Talaxians and as we now prepare to leave our new home we say goodbye to a fallen friend.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Flashback)

While investigating a nebula, Lt. Tuvok has begun to have visions of a little girl on a presuppose. The only way to discover who she is Tuvok and commander Janeway are going to perform a Vulcan mind meld.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (The Chute)

Ensign Kim and myself have just returned from the prison complex relatively unharmed.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (The Swarm)

Voyager has just begun to cross the alien's border and I have recovered from my injures but The Doctor's malfunctions are getting worse.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (False Profits)

Today I've run into a pair of old friends. As Voyager has located the two Ferangi that were lost in the Barzan Wormhole incident. This is going to get ugly.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Remember)

Voyager is transporting the Enarans back to their home planet but B'Elanna has been having strange dreams which are affecting her work.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Sacred Ground)

Kes has been injured on an away mission and Commander Janeway has just gone down to the planet to perform a ceremony which may help Kes.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Future's End-1)

Voyager has just encountered a ship from the twenty ninth century and has been thrown back in time.

Captain's Log Stardate (Supplemental

Our only lead to getting the time ship and our way home is a computer empire mogul Henry Starling.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Future's End-2)

Starling has stolen the Doctor and Tuvok, Bruke and I have lost contact with Voyager.

Captain's Log Stardate (Supplemental

All crew are now safely back aboard and we have returned to our own time and the Delta Quadrant.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Warlord)

Voyager's rescue of three people has turned into a hostage situation as the mind of a dead warlord has been transferred into Kes.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (The Q and the Grey)

Q has retuned to Voyager and has made an interesting proposition to Commander Janeway. He wants to mate with her.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Macrocosm)

This log entry is to congratulate Lt. B'Elanna Torres on her heroic rescue of the Federation starship Voyager and her crew from the Macro Virus and to formally announce the immediate promotion of Lt. Torres to the rank of Lt. Commander.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Fair Trade)

Voyager has just arrived at a region of space called the Necrid Expanse. Right now we are docked at a re-supply station at the outer rim of the expanse.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Alter Ego)

Voyager has just encountered a nebula which is somehow defying the laws of physics.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Coda)

Voyager's first talent night was a big success last night. As for today, I am sending Commanders Janeway and Chakotay on a planetary survey mission.

=/\=

Captain's Personal Log Stardate (Blood Fever)

I have just been informed by Lt. Tuvok and B'Elanna that Ensign Vorik had just attacked B'Elanna. At this time I have to admit that Mr Vorik has just made me a little bit worried.

Captain's Personal Log Stardate (Supplemental

Our mission to the planet has gone wrong. B'Elanna gas gone off on her own and Neelix is injured. Tuvok and Chakotay are on their way down to help but B'Elanna just did something that surprised me. She initiated a Klingon mating ritual.

=/\=

Captain's Personal Log Stardate (Post Blood Fever)

It's getting hard as Tuvok has explained that when B'Elanna bit me she transferred the ponfarr to me. Tuvok's only suggestion is something I just can't do.

Captain's Personal Log Stardate (Supplemental

After talking with B'Elanna about this, we had decided to perform the Klingon mating oath and are now married as the only way we could.

Captain's Log Stardate (Post Blood Fever)

This log entry is to state the change of name from Lt. Commander B'Elanna Torres to Lt. Commander B'Elanna Paris.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Unity)

One of our shuttles has disappeared. We are en-route to investigate

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Darkling)

The Doctor's self improvement programs have taken over his program. A modern day Jekyll and Hyde.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Rise)

After answering the distress call of a world under threat by meteor impacts, Commanders Paris and Chakotay have discovered something more sinister.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Favorite Son)

After firing on an alien vessel, Ensign Kim has begun to transform into an alien being.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Before and After)

Kes has somehow been travelling backward in time. We are about to begin a procedure which will hopefully bring her back into temporal sink with the rest of us.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Real Life)

The Doctor has been trying to improve his social skills by creating a holographic family, according to B'Elanna there are still a few bugs to work out. As for the rest of the crew, we've been trying to find the spaceal ettys that have been wreaking havoc throughout this region.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Distant Origin)

An alien intruder has sparked some interesting questions concerning Earth's past.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Displaced)

Somehow my crew is getting replaced with a species called Nearians, and as of yet there is no way to stop it.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Worst Case Scenario)

A holonovel discovered by Commander Paris has swept through the ship like wildfire. Even I've tried it but the mysterious author has hidden his identity well, even my command codes can't tell who it is.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Scorpion-1)

This is it, Borg space. And with no way round and no way through, I am forced to make a deal with the devil to fight a more fearsome enemy.


	7. Log Entry Season 4

Captain's Log Stardate (Scorpian-2)

Our alliance with the Borg so far is being held up on their end, but I don't have high hopes. On a more positive note, Ensign Kim is back on duty.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (The Gift)

Our Borg guest is proving to be difficult and Kes's new powers are proving not only a danger to herself but also to the ship.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Day of Honour)

Our transwarp test did not go as expected and we were forced to dump the warp core. Commander Paris and I are about to leave in a shuttle to retrieve it.

Captain's Personal Log Stardate (Post Day of Honour)

Today's events have been really hectic. First the test flight, then getting stranded in space with B'Elanna, and then her confessing to me when we thought that we were about to die that she was pregnant. I have to say that even though today wasn't the best but it's made me the happiest man in the universe.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Nemesis)

Lt. Commander Chakotay has gone missing on an away mission and so far we have been unable to locate him.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Pre Revulsion)

This is an official note granting Lt. Commander Kathryn Janeway's request for immediate promotion of Ensign Samantha Wildman to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade.

Captain's Log Stardate (Revulsion)

A distress call has been received from a hologram. Commander Paris and the Doctor are preparing to leave in a shuttlecraft to investigate.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (The Raven)

Our negotiations with the B'omar have hit a snag. Seven of Nine has taken off with no clue. Tuvok and Bruke are preparing to pursue her and hopefully bring her back.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Scientific Method)

The unexplained illnesses are continuing to get more severe, and with the Doctor and B'Elanna out of commission, I don't have high hopes.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Year of Hell - end timeline)

Ensign Kim and Seven of Nine have just informed me that our new Astrometrics Lab is now online.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Random Thoughts)

Our crew is enjoying some much needed shore leave on the Mari home world; even I've taken the liberty to do a little shopping for our new arrival.

Captain's Log Stardate (Supplemental

B'Elanna is being held by the Mari until her engromatic purge. Part of me knows that we have to respect the cultures we come across but the other part of is worried for B'Elanna and the baby.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Concerning Flight)

Voyager has just been attacked by space pirates who have stolen a fair amount of technology. We are endeavouring to find the location of our stolen property.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Mortal Coil)

Voyager has encountered a nebula filled with proto matter. Lt. Commander Chakotay, Mr Neelix and I are preparing to take a shuttle to collect some samples.

Captain's Log Stardate (Supplemental

After Neelix's experience in the nebula I have noticed that he has become unfocused and disturbed. I have asked commander Chakotay to peak with Neelix about trying a vision quest in the hope of finding some form of comfort.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Waking Moments)

It appears to be no coincidence that several crewmembers have had nightmares last night and that the same alien was in every dream. I cannot also ignore the fact that several of my crew including Ensign Kim are unable to wake up.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Message in a Bottle)

Seven of Nine has made a discovery that has lifted the crew's spirits greatly. We have discovered a way to contact the Alpha Quadrant and Starfleet. The only problem is that we will have to send The Doctor to the Alpha Quadrant.

Captain's Log Stardate (Post Message in a Bottle)

The Doctor's return has returned with the news that his mission was a success. I have informed the crew and Neelix is planning a party to celebrate.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Hunters)

A transmission from Starfleet has led us to another satellite that we sent the Doctor along.

Captain's Log Stardate (Supplemental

Since arriving at the satellite we've been receiving letters from home.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Prey)

A Hirogen vessel has stopped not far from Voyager. An away team is preparing to beam over to investigate.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Retrospect)

While in the process of acquiring new weapons, but evidence suggests that Seven of Nine may have been attacked by one of the weapons dealers.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Pre-The Killing Game)

For three days we have been tracking multiple Hirogen vessels closing in on us from multiple angles. So far we have been unable to find a way out of this situation other than to fight.

Captain's Log Stardate (Post-The Killing Game)

Our cease fire with the Hirogen is holding and it's become clear on both sides that no one will win this conflict and with the cease fire in effect, I am hopeful that the Hirogen will accept.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Vis a Vis)

A vessel that uses coaxial warp just appeared off the starboard bow and looks to be experiencing difficulty, we are moving to assist.

Captain's Personal Log Stardate (Vis a Vis)

I am thankful that the Doctor managed to get myself, commander Janeway and Steth back into our own bodies but now I have to apologise to B'Elanna.

=/\=

Captain's Encrypted Log Stardate (The Omega Directive)

The Omega molecule has been detected. Now I am implementing the directive as best as I am able.

Captain's Encrypted Log Stardate (Supplemental

Seven of Nine and myself are preparing to depart on a shuttle mission. Now I have to say goodbye to my wife.

Captain's Encrypted Log Stardate (Supplemental

This will be my last encrypted log entry on this subject. The other research and material is being destroyed.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Unforgettable)

A vessel with an excellent cloaking device has appeared with someone claiming to no my first officer, Maxwell Bruke.

Captain's Personal Log Stardate (Unforgettable)

Commander Bruke is dealing with our new friend. I right now have something more pressing to deal with. B'Elanna has gone into labour, and I find that I'm even more nervous than my first day on the job.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Living Witness)

Our negotiations with the Vascans have hit a snag since the Kearians attacked Voyager and have damaged several of our systems.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Demon)

With our energy reserves running low, I've ordered the ship to Grey Mode.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (One)

Our only chance to get through a nebula that is harmful to the crew is to go into stasis and for me to leave Seven and the Doctor alone.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Hope and Fear)

Our luck with the encrypted data burst has been so far, well unlucky. But Neelix's new friend just might be the key.


	8. Log Entry Season 5 New Questions

Captain's Personal Log Stardate (Night)

Voyager has been travelling through this void for the last month and I have had a lot of time to think about my mistakes in stranding my crew in the Delta Quadrant.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Drone)

Our Analysis of a nebula has taken an unexpected turn when a transporter accident has fused the Doctor's mobile emitter with several of Seven's nano-probes.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Extreme Risk)

Our new multi-spaceal probe has been forced into a gas giant by the Malon. I have just convinced the rest of my senior staff that it's time to build my shuttle design.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (In The Flesh)

Our long range scans have picked up what appears to be Starfleet com signals, I have sent Commanders Bruke, Chakotay, Lt. Tuvok and Ensign Kim to investigate.

=/\=

Captain's Log, Delta Flyer, Stardate (Once Upon a Time)

Our mission to study several nebulas has hit a snag since we've been hit bye an ion storm and have taken heavy damage. At this time we're trying to land but so far our luck is not holding out.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Timeless)

Our slip steam flight has managed to get us a couple of years closer to home but with the damage Voyager suffered in the flight I've ordered the drive dismantled until such time that the system may become usable again.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Infinite Regress)

Seven of Nine has been exhibiting personalities that as far as the Doctor can determine have all been assimilated by the Borg. So far the Doctor has had no leads in finding a way to stop them.

=/\=

Captain's Personal Log Stardate (Nothing Human)

The alien still has not let go of B'Elanna and the Doctor's new consultant program has turned out to be a mass-murderer. Now I have to choose whether to save my wife or let her die to be compliant with ethics and everything I've been taught.

Captain's Personal Log Stardate (Supplemental

With B'Elanna recovering and the alien safely returned to its people, I have to try and calm B'Elanna down over Kathryn's overruling and ordering the Doctor to perform her procedure.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Thirty Days)

Our newest discovery is a planet that is completely water. Our first contact with the Aqualians has allowed us to send the Delta Flyer sown to explore.

Captain's Log Stardate (Supplemental

Our exploration of Aqualius has produced some disturbing results. The planet is evaporating. Lt. Commander Janeway and her science team have discovered away to save the planet and now it's up to me to convince the Aqualians to accept our help.

Captain's Log Stardate (Supplemental

I have managed to get the Aqualian governors to agree to our solution to saving the planet.

Dr. Reiga and Ensign Larsen and myself are preparing to leave in the Delta Flyer to destroy the oxygen converters in order to save this world.

Captain's Log Stardate (Supplemental

Our mission to save this world has been successful and we have managed to destroy the converters but the resulting explosion damaged the Flyer and caused several consoles to blow out killing Reiga and Larsen. Right now the Flyer is sinking and I can't get the systems back online.

With no contact with Voyager they will only be able to determine that the mission was a success.

Captain's Log Stardate (Thirty Days) – Day 15

It's been fifteen days since I got stuck down here. I placed Reiga and Larsen's bodies into stasis. Repairs are not going along. So far as I can tell that my depth is three times greater that any aqualian vessels can go.

I just hope that B'Elanna and Miral will be able to have good lives.

Captain's Log Stardate (Thirty Days) – Day 30

Voyager had managed to dive down to get me out. The Flyer is being repaired and I have decided to spend some time with my family.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Counterpoint)

Voyagers travel through Devor space has so far been interesting to say the least. With the inspections are still happening with frequency.

Captain's Log Stardate (Supplemental

The telepaths have made it safely through the wormhole and we have managed to mostly get in the clear of the Devor warships.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Latent Image)

The Doctor has been discovering latent memory files that we thought were gone from his files for his own safety.

Captain's Personal Log Stardate (Latent Image)

I guess that I was wrong in my decision into deleting the Doctor's memory files. I guess I was just treating him like a piece of technology. For that I was sincerely wrong.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Bride of Chaotica!)

My Captain Proton holoprogram has malfunctioned and Voyager has run a ground on a subspace sand barge. Our only way to free ourselves is to play out the program with the help of some of the crew.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Gravity)

On a survey mission with the Doctor and Lt. Tuvok has gone wrong as we have crashed on a planet after encountering a gravity sink.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Bliss)

We have discovered a way home. A wormhole that leads to Earth.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Dark Frontier)

Our luck with the Borg has finally paid off with us being able to make a heist in the proverbial Fort Knox, with a Borg sphere severely damaged and accessible for a heist.

Captain's Log Stardate (Supplemental

Our heist of the sphere had success and failure. We retrieved the transwarp coil and we have rescued a young man who was ejected out of his maturation chamber before he was fully mature. And Seven has remained with the sphere which fled into transwarp. I am preparing a rescue mission.

Captain's Log Stardate (Supplemental

Our rescue mission was successful and now we have a new crewmember Icheb.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (The Disease)

After three days of ignoring our hails the Varro have finally accepted our offer of help in repairing their warp drive.

Captain's Log Stardate (Supplemental

Our repairs to the Varro ship have been delayed because of micro fracture problem. Hopefully we'll be able to have it fixed soon.

Captain's Log Stardate (Post-The Disease)

I enter into the ships log on this date that a formal reprimand is to be placed in Ensign Harry Kim's permanent record.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Course: Oblivion)

After receiving a distress call we arrived to find only a cloud of deuterium with several elements that point to it being what remains of our duplicates.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Think Tank)

The constant attacks by these bounty hunters have forced me into a deal with a galactic Think Tank. Their only demand for their help is Seven.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Juggernaut)

With a Malon tanker about to explode, my only choice is to send Max, B'Elanna and Neelix with the two Malon engineers back to the tanker in order to stop the reactors from overloading and flooding this area of space with radiation.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Someone to Watch Over Me)

With diplomatic negotiations underway with the Katti, I have left Mr Neelix to deal with their ambassador.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (11:59)

With being in a relatively quiet part of space some of the crew have decided to reflect on their ancestors.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Relativity)

Today we had a run-in with our favourite time traveller, Captain Braxton.

=/\=

Captain's Log Stardate (Warhead)

My ship has been taken over by a hostile and intelligent weapon and it has also taken hostages.

**NO FURTHER LOG ENTRIES**

Tom leaned forward to the consol and said. "Computer, what do you mean no more log entries? What happened to Stardates (Equinox to Good Sheppard)?"

**THOSE DATES ARE NOT LOGGED. SHIPBOARD CRONOMETERS SHOW THAT THIS IS STARDATE (Two months post Warhead)**

_That can't be_ Tom thought. He had been thrown back in time in another reality almost a full year.

Tom was trying to think when a bright flash of light appeared. Tom turned to look and he saw Q standing in the middle of his alternate's quarters, smirking like no tomorrow.

**A/N: -I KNOW THAT THE ALIENS FROM 'THIRTY DAYS' ARE NOT THE REAL ONES BUT I HAD TO CHANGE THEM FOR THE STORY OF BEING TRAPPED FOR THAT MONTH.**

**-ALSO I WANTED TO BRING ICHEB INTO THIS STORY A LITTLE EARLY.**

**-IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CHECK OUT MY INTRO FOR THE NEW FANFICTION I AM WRITING PLEASE CHECK IT OUT ON youtube:**

/profile?user=jmarnock


End file.
